Forever
by EnterradoR
Summary: Sakura siente con todas sus fuerzas que el amor sí puede durar para siempre, ¿pero podrá convencer a Sasuke de sentir lo mismo? ¿Realmente el amor puede ser eterno?


_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí dejo un pequeño y humilde sasusaku, esta vez dejando de lado el humor y enfocándome en lo romántico. Ojalá me haya salido bien y que puedan disfrutarlo ;D _

_También quiero dedicarle este fic a Arella96 por su apoyo en los fics de esta pareja y además defenderme de un review hater. Aunque obviamente a mí el odio me resbala (tengo muchísima experiencia ya xD) me pareció algo muy tierno igualmente. Así que de todo corazón muchas gracias por tu gentileza Arella ^^_

* * *

_**Forever**_

* * *

Había sido una noche mística, mágica, de aquellas que se recuerdan en la mente hasta que la hora de partir al otro mundo llega. De aquellas por las que realmente valía la pena vivir. Y ahora, amparados por la suave luz selenita menguante, compartían tranquilamente la cama que enlazó sus almas y cuerpos al mismo tiempo.

Abrazada a él, Sakura no podía entender como ese cuerpo, esos gestos, esa mirada, pudieran seducirla de una manera tan grande. Simplemente parecía destinada a amarlo contra viento y marea. Un amor eterno que debía cumplir como un hado, como un designio escrito a fuego en lo más profundo de su corazón. Algo de lo que no podía deshacerse, que no podía derribar. Aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, nunca podría dejar de amarlo. Era algo infinito, increíble. Era la fuerza intempestiva del primer amor, aquel en que todo es novedoso, en el que se descubre y se vive intensamente aquel sentimiento. Un amor inexperto, pero que no dudaba en destellar como una esplendorosa estrella. El amor del primer beso, de la primera vez y de las primeras confesiones del alma. Pero ella, además del primero, también quería que Sasuke fuera el único. Y qué él pudiera no desear lo mismo le engendraba miedo, más miedo del que le gustaría admitir. ¿Acaso Sasuke podría amarla eternamente como tanto deseaba? ¿Podría entregarse de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía con él? Si el amor se terminaba algún día, sin duda alguna que la más afectada sería ella. Y ya había sufrido tanto que no deseaba volver a hacerlo.

Abrazándose más al torso de su pareja, decidió enfrentar los temores albergados en su corazón. Los destruiría o los profundizaría precisamente con quien inspiraba su gigantesco sentir. Quería ser libre de miedos junto a él, a su inspiración en cuerpo de hombre.

—Sasuke, ¿crees que nuestro amor dure para siempre?

Él volvió sus facciones ceñudas, bajó su cabeza hacia ella y desplegó curiosidad en sus negros ojos. Aquellos que eran insondables para el noventa y nueve por ciento de la gente, pero que Sakura, a través del tiempo, había aprendido a leer con gran pericia.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —dio vida vocal a sus pensamientos.

La bella fémina se acurrucó todavía más y apegó el oído contra su fornido pecho. Allí pudo escuchar, con toda claridad, los latidos uniformes y tranquilos que daba ese corazón masculino.

—Es que a veces me da miedo perderte. Que un día dejes de amarme...

Sí, indudablemente el amor era algo muy bello, pero también podía generar miedo hacia el futuro; la incertidumbre de perder algún día a la persona amada. Era algo normal sentir dudas y mucho más con alguien como Sasuke, quien era tan libre y desapegado como el viento de invierno.

Él guardó silencio. La pregunta ciertamente era muy interesante. ¿Realmente el amor podía durar para siempre? Le parecía muy idealista pensarlo así.

—Me parece muy idealista —fue su honesta respuesta.

Ella bajó su mirada, imprimiéndole un cariz de pesadumbre. Sakura entendió una vez más que Sasuke era un hombre diferente. No le proclamaría amor eterno ni le haría ese tipo de cariñosas promesas. Promesas que, empero, muchas veces terminaban rompiéndose. Él era mucho más racional y lógico.

—Sé que te encantaría escuchar otra cosa —continuó él— y que te prodigara amor por siempre, pero realmente no lo sé. El futuro es completamente incierto. Lo que sí sé, y que te lo puedo decir con total seguridad, es que me encantaría que lo nuestro sí durara eternamente.

Fue castigada por sus primeras palabras y ahora consolada por las últimas. Él siempre le provocaba distintas emociones y quizás, precisamente por ello, lo amaba tanto.

—De mi parte sí será eterno porque mi sentir es infinito. Te amo demasiado, Sasuke.

—Sakura, también eres humana —la corrigió rápidamente—. Un día puedes sentir que tu amor por mí puede acabarse. También tienes derecho a dudar. De hecho, ya has hecho demasiado por mí y yo no podría recriminarte nada después de todo lo mal que te traté.

—¿No te dolería que yo dejara de amarte? —preguntó queriendo inmiscuirse en los resquicios más profundos del alma de quien tanto amaba.

—Claro que sí, y por eso mismo debo tenerlo siempre presente. Recordando que el amor se puede acabar, me evitaré que el dolor sea más grande si decides abandonarme.

Evidentemente perder a su familia fue un trauma demasiado grande para él. Un dolor gigantesco que no quería volver a vivir y, por ende, necesitaba tomar resguardos que lo protegieran de sufrir tanto nuevamente. Su frialdad era la prueba más fiel de aquello. Una frialdad artificial para defenderse del mundo, pues Sasuke nunca fue un niño que tuviera esa personalidad. Tuvo que asumirla para soportar su dolor interno y defenderse de la agreste y crudelísima vida.

—¿Pero no crees que estás siendo demasiado racional y precavido?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si me pongo a pensar en el futuro a mí también me afloran mil miedos y temores, pero, a pesar de todo, me gusta mucho pensar que lo nuestro sí será eterno. Que pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos. Es eso lo que tú me provocas. Estas ganas de estar contigo, de estar siempre a tu lado. Quiero vivir mi amor contigo y que no acabe nunca. De superar cualquier cosa que se nos ponga por delante. Soy demasiado ilusa, ¿verdad?

—No lo eres, Sakura —desechó su afirmación—. Simplemente eres más emocional que yo.

Ella se desplazó sobre la cama hasta quedar en una posición que le permitió estar a la misma altura de sus ojos.

—¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

Sasuke era alguien orgulloso y autosuficiente, por lo tanto, primero había que ver si estaba dispuesto a aceptar uno.

—Sí.

—Estás llevando mucha lógica a algo que no debe tenerla. El amor no se debe guiar por la razón. Creo que amar es dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y querer volar más allá. Por eso es que el amor existe: para dejar de tener los pies en la tierra, para bajar los escudos protectores y ser libre junto a la persona que amas —necesitó hacer una pequeña pausa para respirar. La emoción le estaba robando el aire—. Por eso déjate llevar por lo que sientes, no seas tan poco emotivo. El amor es vivir los sentimientos como si no existiera un mañana. Algo que se siente en tu corazón; algo en que la razón no debería predominar. No racionalices el amor, vívelo. Sólo así podrás ser verdaderamente feliz conmigo.

—Hay que ser realistas también, Sakura —después de un par de segundos, objetó con la seguridad y seriedad que solía alardear—. ¿Cuantas parejas no terminan o se divorcian? El amor es algo demasiado complejo como para creer ciegamente que vivirá por siempre. El realismo nos ayuda a mantener la cabeza más fría y no sufrir decepciones después. Siempre hay que tener un balance en la vida.

Ella creó un pequeño silencio. Quería refutarlo a través de una respuesta contundente y tenía que darse unos cuantos segundos para hilvanarla. Sin embargo, finalmente desterró intrincadas reflexiones. Simplemente dejaría que su alma enamorada siguiera hablando por ella.

—¿Pero qué sería de nosotros si no soñáramos nunca? Prefiero soñar antes que vivir sin ilusiones. Por eso yo prefiero ser idealista —tras lo dicho, forjó una dulce sonrisa que vino a apoyar su afirmación—. No importa que después me dé un golpe, porque si es así lo voy a superar. Yo prefiero soñar y el realismo nos impide soñar. Nos impide ilusionarnos. ¿No quieres soñar junto a mí, Sasuke? ¿No quieres soñar que estamos juntos para siempre? Yo te invito a hacerlo. Libérate y vive lo que sientes sin restricciones. Atrévete a ir más allá, a volver a ser alguien con sueños e ilusiones. Eso es lo que yo quiero para ti...

Sasuke guardó solemne silencio y parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces. Su amada se veía tan emocionada que, inevitablemente, se conmovió. El sentir que ella irradiaba por cada centímetro de su piel era sencillamente impresionante. Sin embargo, su mente lógica no podía ser vulnerada así de fácil.

—Sakura... ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado emocional?

—A veces, Sasuke, hay que dejar de lado la razón. A veces, simplemente tenemos que sentir.

Las palabras de su chica, venidas directamente desde el corazón, lograron abrirle tanto las puertas de la percepción que lo llevaron directamente al umbral de otro mundo. Un mundo en que se permitía volver a ser el niño tierno que alguna vez, muy atrás en el tiempo, también fue. Sólo con ella podría sentirse de tal forma. Sólo con ella. Al reconocerlo, su pecho sintió un calor desconocido, pero a la vez completamente adictivo. Después de todo, amar se trataba de liberarse con el ser más preciado, confiar en que nunca te hará daño, deshacerse de restricciones y de muros protectores. Sin embargo, hacer eso era algo muy peligroso también. Podía provocar mucho daño y, de hecho, Sakura había recibido bastante por parte de él. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ella se había atrevido a seguir amándolo.

—¿Por qué, a pesar de todo el daño que te hice, sigues amándome? —quizás nunca en toda su vida había anhelado tanto una respuesta como ahora.

—Porque sentía que tú eras la persona correcta. Mi mente me decía que no, pero mi corazón me decía que sí. Y decidí simplemente sentir.

De súbito, él percibió que algo desconocido trepaba desde su interior hacia los ojos. Era una alquimia perfecta entre felicidad y tristeza. Felicidad porque ella sintiera eso por él y tristeza por haberle causado tanto daño en el pasado. Un daño que no se merecía vivir.

—Yo también siento que tú eres la persona correcta, Sakura —le dijo sin molestarse en ocultar la emoción que ella le contagió.

—Entonces... —su voz tropezó por el mar de sensaciones—, entonces hagamos que esto sea eterno —dijo verdaderamente ilusionada—. Podemos hacer que esto dure para siempre. Si podemos soñarlo, también podemos hacerlo. Podemos hacer que nuestro amor sea invencible —dicho esto, una gran sonrisa decoró la hermosura de su rostro y lo embelleció todavía más.

—Sakura... —apenas consiguió musitar su nombre, pues algo desconocido trabó su lengua hábilmente.

—Tú me inspiras tanto, Sasuke. Tanto.

Y tal como ella le había aconsejado, él por fin se atrevió a librarse de sus cadenas. Sintió más allá de la carne, los huesos o la sangre... sintió con el alma. Nada más y nada menos que con ella.

—Definitivamente eres la mujer más fuerte que existe; no sólo como kunoichi sino también como persona.

Ella abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida ante tal halago. Evidentemente Sasuke no era de agasajar ni mucho menos, de modo que lo dicho era algo proveniente desde lo más profundo de su corazón y que, por lo tanto, rezumaba completa verdad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió ella, delatando su asombro a través de su brillante mirada de tinte esmeralda.

—Porque ninguna otra mujer habría sido capaz de perdonar todo el sufrimiento que yo te causé. Guardar rencor y odio es el camino más fácil; de hecho, eso es lo natural. Pero para perdonar se requiere ser muy fuerte y tú aquello me lo has demostrado con creces.

Inexorablemente, emocionadas lágrimas afloraron en los luceros femeninos.

—Gracias por soportarme —continuó él— y darme la oportunidad de resarcir mis errores. Si no fuera por tu apoyo, mi corazón sentiría un vacío inmenso todavía. Pero después de tantos años enclaustrado en mi dolor, ahora empiezo a ser feliz gracias a ti.

—Sasuke... —más lágrimas surgieron y algunas decidieron viajar hacia sus mejillas. Que él se expresara de esa manera tan abierta era algo extremadamente difícil de conseguir, pero ella había logrado vulnerar aquel cerrojo que siempre llevaba encima—. Sé que es difícil entregarse porque no hay camino fácil cuando se trata de amor. Pero si yo pude superar tantas cosas y seguir amándote, eso significa que lo que siento por ti será eterno. —Se brindó una pausa destinada a regular mejor el temblor de su voz. Profundos suspiros rellenos de amor surgieron después—. ¿Quieres estar conmigo por siempre? ¿Crees que en el futuro tu sentir pueda volverse eterno también?

De pronto, y contra todo pronóstico, él impregnó su semblante con frialdad. Algo que no dudó en emular la gelidez del antártico.

—No creo que mi amor por ti se vuelva eterno en un futuro...

Un suspiro lleno de desilusión brotó desde el pecho de Sakura.

—No creo que mi amor por ti se vuelva eterno en un futuro —iteró él— porque ya es eterno ahora mismo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó entre intensificadas lágrimas, deseando escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras que quizás Sasuke no le volvería a decir.

—Sí; ese es mi verdadero sentir. Sin filtros, frialdad o razón que se interpongan. Desde ahora contigo, y sólo contigo, intentaré hacer lo que dices: dejarme llevar por lo que realmente siento.

Ella lo miró incrédula por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente su mente logró asimilar la fuerza de tales palabras. Enseguida, una enorme sonrisa se posó en la dulzura de sus labios. Misma dulzura que hechizó a Sasuke y lo obligó a besarla apasionadamente. Terminada la preciosa muestra de afecto bucal, le brindó a Sakura algo que le gustó incluso más que el beso: una bella sonrisa que provenía desde el corazón. La primera que le nacía en mucho tiempo y la más amplia que ella jamás le hubiera visto.

—Sasuke, espero verte más sonrisas en el futuro —comentó alucinada hasta decir basta—. Tienes una sonrisa demasiado linda.

—El mundo nunca me dio razones para sonreír. Pero ahora tú me das todas las razones del mundo para hacerlo.

—Ay, Sasuke... qué poético sonó eso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él como si fuera algo malo —. Es culpa tuya por contagiarme lo cursi —se defendió fieramente.

—Que lo seas una vez en la vida no te hará daño —bromeó completamente feliz.

Antes de que él pudiera esbozar una protesta, Sakura lo silenció con otro beso desbordante de amor y deseo. Este último se manifestó con una caricia prohibida delante de gente, pero muy permitida en la intimidad que otorgaba el lecho.

—Quiero restablecer tu clan lo antes posible... —ronroneó coqueta sensualidad.

—¿Realmente estás preparada para tener veinte hijos? —aunque su voz era de lo más seria, el brillo en sus ojos le hizo ver a Sakura que su amado estaba bromeando. Una broma al estilo Sasuke.

Fulgurando rubor a través de todo su cuerpo, ella no dudó en contestar con una sonrisa: —Incluso cincuenta hijos si quieres.

Tras esta mágica e inolvidable conversación, ambos sintieron que la reciprocidad de su amor crecía incluso todavía más. Un irresistible grito de libertad surgió en sus almas, ya que de eso se trataba el amor también: de ser libre. Libre ante el ser que se ama, a ser realmente quien uno es, dejando de lado las máscaras de fortaleza o los muros protectores. Ser libre para amar sin atavíos, vergüenzas o pudores de por medio.

Y así, completamente excitados y anhelantes, siguieron amándose como si el fin del mundo ocurriese mañana.

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión._


End file.
